Call it an epiphany!
by RemusLupinsOneTrueLover
Summary: What if Sweeney Todd had Twins not just Joanna? Could it be possible for one to fall in love with the enemy? Even after everything he's done?
1. Escape and a familiar face

_Summary_

_What if Sweeney Todd had Twins not just Joanna? Could it be possible for one to fall in love with the enemy? Even after everything he's done?_

_**Authors Note* Okay so this is my second story I'm publishing. Beware this has death in it, well its Sweeney Todd I suppose that's kind of expected. I wrote this years ago, it's been residing in my year 9 French book for a while so I thought I might as well put it on here! Please be nice, if you don't like it well tough, you shouldn't have read it. And if you did like it, please let me know why because it'll help for stories in the future. **_

_**Oh also I don't own Sweeney Todd or anything, the only character who is mine is Alexi! **_

Looking out the window Joanna sighed, her sister Alexi glanced over at her and said "Seriously Jo why do you sit there? Knowing what's out there but not being able to go, just makes you depressed. And you're no fun when your depressed!" Joanna looked over at her twin and shook her head, despite being twins they looked absolutely nothing alike. Joanna was tall and willowy with gorgeous long blonde hair, all traits she had inherited from their mother. In contrast to Joanna, who was often referred to as resembling the daytime, was the mysterious Alexi. With hair as black as a magpies wing, she was petite with a highly defined elven like face, a trait clearly inherited from their father. Alexi was the night to Joanna's day.

Losing their parents early on in life, they had been taken in as the wards of Judge Michael Turpin. He kept them locked in a room in his house, forbidden to step outside in case someone took them away they stayed locked away, bored out of their minds. They heard a creak in the corridor outside their room, Joanna sighed and looked towards the street once again as Alexi walked over to the wall by the door, her face set in an irritated expression.

In the wall was a small hole that someone could easily peer through, both knew it was their but they knew it was useless to even try to get it fixed, how else would the Judge spy on them. Alexi looked over at Joanna and grinning said "Guess what he's spying on us again!"

She slammed her hand over the hole, and as she did so they both heard something fall on the other side, Alexi couldn't help but grin as Joanna laughed and shook her head at her sister's antics while saying "Nice one Alexi but you're going to get in trouble one of these days if you keep doing that!"

They heard movement in the corridor and the door opened to reveal Judge Michael Turpin, a blonde man wearing a fancy coast and pretty tight trousers, to which Alexi had to turn around to stop him seeing her giggles. With him was sidekick Beadle, a short fat man with wispy brown hair and squinty eyes. Joanna and Alexi couldn't help but dislike him, he simply creeped them out as his eyes roamed their bodies and he licked his lips every time he saw them. Michael smiled and said "It's nice to see you girls, how are you this morning?" Joanna stood up and curtseyed and returned the greeting, murmuring it clearly just wishing he would leave them alone. He then turned to Alexi, who looked at him with a raised eyebrow and then turned her back to him and remained silent refusing to talk to him.

Michael's smile faded and he said "Are you not going to greet me Alexi?" Alexi turned to look at him and saw a clear route to the door, she smiled and walking towards Michael curtseyed in front of him and then moving to one side said "Of course I am sir, I'm very well sir and hope you are too sir. Oh and goodbye!" She then darted out of the room and down the corridor, Michael immediately sprinted after her as the Beadle kept an eye on Joanna who edged away from him. Alexi was close to the front door when Michael caught up with her, he grabbed hold of her and pinned her to the nearest wall. Struggling against him she glared and said "Let go of me, you…!"

He pinned her harder and said "You ungrateful little brat…. Don't you dare get any ideas about trying to escape from me again." Alexi laughed after an idea popped into her head, he frowned and said "What is so funny?" She grinned and said "Because you were the one who just gave me the idea!" She brought a knee up into the place where no guy wants to be hit, he automatically let go of her, bending over in pain. Alexi ran and threw open the front door, running out onto the street she marvelled at the space outside.

She waved to her sister who was watching her from the window, then ran as Michael came out the front door. He quickly pursued her until she joined a crowd determined to lose him, the crowd was gathered around a podium on which two barbers were having a contest. She moved to the front and looked up directly into the gaze of one of them, a gaze clearly hardened by life but it wasn't his gaze which made her gasp.

A face framed by midnight black hair with such defined elven like features, a face so like her very own. The man stared down at her and then quickly finished shaving the guy and was declared the winner. He moved forward towards her as if to look at her properly a look of confusion on his face. Before he could reach her, Alexi was grabbed from behind, she screamed as Michael dragged her away from the crowd. The barber was the only one who moved to try and help her, but her was blocked by the crowd who was applauding his victory.

Alexi was dragged back to the house and to hers and Joanna's locked room, she was flung onto the floor of her room and he glared at her before he shut the door and locked it. Joanna hurried over to her sister who sighed and said "Well I guess it was worth a try, we'll never get out of here if we don't even to try to escape." Joanna laughed and said "You're right of course, we really need to get out of here. But Alexi you better than to anger him, it just riles him up and we suffer for it. You know, I really don't see how you find him attractive!"


	2. Plans and a new face

_**Recap: Sweeney had twins, Joanna and Alexi. Joanna looks like Lucy, Alexi looks like Sweeney. Alexi tried to escape and saw Sweeney having the competition, before Michael (Judge Turpin) dragged her back to the locked room she shared with Joanna. It was revealed Alexi finds Michael attractive. **_

Alexi grinned and said "Amazingly neither can I! It's strange I just do, weird isn't it!" Joanna laughed and said "Sounds exactly like you." Alexi stuck her tongue out at her sister and allowed her to help her up, glancing over at the wall she said "I'm fed up of him spying on us, help me find something we can hammer into the wall."

They found a loose piece of metal in the birdcage holding their pet, taking it off she then ripped a piece of her dress off. Alexi held the piece of cloth and metal in place as Joanna hammered it in with a book, which forced the cloth which was hiding the hole to stay there. They grinned and said "Now we have no worries that he can spy on us, sucks to be him!"

Joanna smiled at her sister and then said "Alexi, you know you like Michael? How do you know if you like someone?" Alexi frowned and said "Well I guess whenever you see them you can't help looking at them, they make your heart flutter when they look at you and when they touch you kind of turn to butter. Like everything is melting and you can't control yourself. Why do you ask Jo?"

Joanna smiled and said "There was a boy watching me and smiling at me, when Michael was chasing you Beadle wandered off and well I called him over and he sat on the fence and we talked for a bit. His name Anthony, and well I think I might like him. What do you think? Should I give him the key?"

Alexi grinned at her and said "This is brilliant, I really think you should. No offense but you're just not as much of a risk taker as me, you'd never do what I did today. I think it's one of your only chances of getting out of here! Hey Jo, do you remember our parents?" Joanna shook her head and said "Not really, only that Mum was really pretty." Alexi laughed and said "You're only saying that because we know you take after her!"

She then sighed and said "But Jo, I'm serious. When I escaped I hid in a crowd so Michael wouldn't find me, but the crowd were watching two barbers. The thing was, one of them looked so familiar, so very much like me! He had the same colour hair, the same untidiness, even the same face definition as me. He seemed to see it to, he was coming to see me when Michael dragged me away, and he even tried to follow me. I just don't understand, do you think it's possible he could have been our father?"

Joanna shook her head and said "Our parents are dead remember, Michael told us." "Exactly Michael told us, what if he lied? What if he only wanted us to believe that?" Joanna sighed and said "You're being ridiculous Lex; it's probably just a coincidence. Why would he lie to us?" Alexi nodded and said "I suppose, but all I know is that I've got to get out of here again. I can't stand it in here, we're so trapped, and I don't want to be locked up in here anymore, especially as I know what's out there now!"

Joanna sighed and said "How on earth do you plan to get out of here? It was just luck that got you out of here today, plus you know Michael he will hunt you down and he will find you and bring you back here again. Plus you can't leave me here alone, you know full well that he plans to marry me and that's just disgusting. Please what else can we do than stay here? We're safe here, and at least we're together."

Alexi sighed and said "Safe? You think being here is safe? If you stay Michael will marry you anyway and you honestly he'll keep me here when you're married. He'll probably just give me to the Beadle, he's not going to want me around while he's acting all loved up with you. And together well that's sure as hell going to last when he drags you off to be his little woman. No, I refuse to stay here, I simply can't. Jo, give the boy the key, get him to let you out! That's your best way of getting out, I'll make my own way out of here. I've done it was I'll do it again; I'll meet you up outside here. We'll find each other somehow, I don't know how exactly but hey we're twins. There has to be some kind of link there."

Joanna smiled sadly and said "You're right of course, we'll never be safe as long as we stay here. And there is no way I will marry him and if he thinks I'd let you be pawned off to the Beadle, he has another thing coming. I'll give Anthony the key when he comes by next time; it's kind of exciting planning this now. I promise I'll find you Lex, I'd never let you stay here on your own."

Alexi smiled and said "Right, I'm going to bed. I'm shattered, is Anthony coming tonight?" Joanna nodded and said "Yeah I'll give him the key and he can get me out tomorrow night! I can't believe it, are you going to escape tomorrow?" Alexi sighed and said "As soon as possible!" Joanna nodded and they lay beside each other on the bed facing the other, Joanna sighed and said "This could be the last night we stay here together."

Alexi nodded and as she closed her eyes she couldn't help but let a couple of tears fall, she didn't know what lay ahead for them in the future, would they even be able to find each in the outside world. As she fell asleep he dreams were plagued with the idea of escape, the mysterious barber but all ended up with her being dragged back and locked in this little room all on her own without Joanna.


	3. Escape and a new name

_**Recap: Alexi and Joanna covered over the spy hole, Alexi details her experience of escape. Joanna explained about the boy she met, and the two make plans for their final escape!**_

The next day Michael came to spy on them to find all he could see was blackness due to the cloth covering the hole on the other side of the wall. Frowning he opened the door, he found Joanna in the window seat staring out of the window as per usual. Alexi was standing by the birdcage with their pet sitting on her finger; she was talking to it and stroking it gently. He marched over to her and quickly grabbing the bird, he shoved it back in its cage where it gave an indignant squawk and ruffled its feathers.

Alexi glared at him and he said "The bird stays in its cage!" Alexi squared her jaw and said "Very much like us then!" Michael raised a hand and before any of them could realise what he was doing, he had slapped her. Her face turned away with the force of the slap and Joanna gasped staring wide eyed at the two of them, Michael glared at Alexi and said "You're so insolent, just like your father!"

Alexi turning to face him, a bright red handprint on her cheek smirked at him. "You know what, thank you! Because I'd rather be like my insolent father than be anything like the stuck up prick you are!" He slapped her again and then grabbing her arm, dragged her out of the room. Joanna attempted to follow them, but he slammed the door in her face and locked it. Dragging Alexi down corridors he eventually stopped in front of a room, which he opened and then threw her into it. He glared at her and said "May this let you learn to hold your tongue!"

He slammed the door and she glanced round the room, as soon as she realised whose room it was she gagged, it was the Beadle's! Thankfully he wasn't in it at the time, she glanced around to find his window open, grinning she looked down and then gulped, damn him for having a room on the second floor. She quickly grabbed some of his clothes, ones he had clearly never touched as they would have been far too small for him, if he was planning to fit into them he was going to have to lose a hell of a lot of weight.

She grabbed some clean sheets, like she'd ever touch the ones he'd slept in. She quickly fashioned a make shift rope and attached it to the bed and through it out the window. Looking down she gulped and swallowing her fear climbed out and down to the ground. She was dressed in a plain white shirt with brown breeches and a brown cap to hide her hair and face.

Walking round the streets she bumped into a badly dressed woman, her hair was long and blonde though covered in dirt and grease. Alexi thought she reminded her of Joanna, shaking her head she's never spent so along away from her sister, she must simply be missing her. She wandered around until she ended up at Mrs Lovett's pastry shop, which was brimming with customers. Above it was a sign for a barber's shop, she walked into the pastry shop only to bump into the barber with the familiar face.

He helped her up and she studied his face, something in it seemed so similar to her own. Ducking her head she said "Sir!" He nodded, as she went to move past him she suddenly turned and said "I want to work for you!" He shook his head and said "I work alone, sorry kid!" "Please Sir, I want to learn!" The barber frowned, there was something strange about this kid. He went to refuse again but found himself surprised when the words "Sure kid," came out his mouth. His eyes widened as Alexi smiled, the barber's eyes softened and said "I'm Sweeney Todd, who are you lad?"

"Alex…..., Alex Tur…..gan. Alex Turgan! That's me!" Sweeney nodded and led Alexi up to the shop, he showed Alexi how to shave people. It was later that day when Michael entered the shop. Her eyes widened and she dipped her head so he couldn't see her face. He sat in the chair and Alexi watched as Sweeney started to shave him, the two chatting about how he was soon to marry is ward, Joanna!

Suddenly Anthony the boy Joanna had been talking to burst in shouting "Mr Todd, Joanna's given me a key! I'm going to go sneak her out as the judge is at …court!" He stopped as soon as he saw Michael who glared at him who flew into a rage and cleaning his half shorn face stormed out. Sweeney started swearing and Mrs Lovett ran upstairs to try and pacify him.


	4. A family reunion and a betrayal

_**Recap: The judge slapped Alexi and put her in the Beadle's room. Alexi climbed out the window dressed as a boy and ended up meeting Sweeney and getting a job with him. Michael ended up at the shop but left in a rage as Anthony divulged his plan to help Joanna escape. **_

Joanna was in her room packing, when Michael burst in to the room. She gasped and he grabbed her, dragging her outside he bundled her into a carriage taking her away, Anthony tried to follow but the carriage was to swift for him. He ran back to Todd's who had calmed down and said "They've moved her, where would they take her?" Alexi lifted her head and said "The mad house, Micha…. I mean the judge has connections there." Sweeney nodded and said "You can hide her here until you can secure yourself passage out of the city. Go collect her as a wigmaker, they often get their hair from the madhouse."

Anthony nodded and ran off as the other made their way downstairs to wait, Alexi watched as the woman she'd bumped into before snuck up to Sweeney's workshop. Sneaking away from the group Alexi followed her up to the shop, the woman explored the room and then said "Benjamin Barker, you've returned!" Alexi's eyes widened, she knew that name and now she realised why she recognised Sweeney's face. After all she saw a shadow of it every time she looked in the mirror.

Sweeney had followed her up and not noticed Alexi crouching in the corner, neither had the woman. The woman looked up at Sweeney and Alexi recognised her, it hadn't been Alexi simply missing Joanna, there was only one explanation for the similar characteristics. The woman eyed Sweeney and then said "Benjamin Barker, so you've come back." Sweeney looking shocked raised his razor, Alexi quickly realising what he was about to do shouted "Father no!" As he swung the razor she darted over to the pair of them and caught the razor and screamed as it sliced through her flesh thankfully not too badly as he let go when she caught it.

Sweeney stared down at her and said in confusion "Father?" That was at the same point a voice behind them said "Father?" They turned to see Michael, Joanna dressed similar to her, Anthony and Mrs Lovett, Alexi looked at them all and then down at her hand. She quickly dropped the razor, which sent blood dripping to the floor, she then turned to the woman but before she could speak Sweeney swung her around and pulled off her cap.

Her hair which normally brushed her shoulders fell down from the cap revealing who she truly was, Joanna stared and then ran forward to embrace her sister and said "Alexi, you're safe. Oh thank god. You were right we would find each other out here!" Alexi smiled and said "See love, you should trust me. I'm always right you know that!" Joanna stuck her tongue out at Alexi who grinned and then said "I should probably explain the whole Father thing, shouldn't I?"

They all nodded and Alexi turning Sweeney to face the group stood beside him and said "I was right Jo, it wasn't just a coincidence. I knew I recognised him, but couldn't figure out why. When I heard this woman say his proper name, I realised I see him every time I look in the mirror. He resides in me, in my genes! He's our father, Benjamin Barker!"

She then turned to the woman and said "Lucy?" The woman looked up and said "Alexi, darling! You're so clever, how you've grown!" Sweeney stared at Lucy, who smiled and said "I had to be sure Ben, you look so different. But it's been a very long time!" He gaped at her and said "Lucy, I thought you died. I was told you poisoned yourself." Lucy smiled and said "I did, we you were gone for who knows how long and well rape drives you to extreme measures." Ben turned to Michael with a dangerous look on his face, Michael tried to back away but the closed door blocked his path.

Alexi ran to stand in front of Michael and said "Father, no! Please don't!" Ben (A.N. Sweeney is longer to type than Ben! So he is now going to be called Ben) frowned and said "Ali really? After everything he's done to our family?" Alexi nodded and said "Yes!" Joanna moving forward removing her cap smirked and said "It's because she likes him!" Ben stared at them in shock, Michael turned to stare at Alexi who was glaring at Joanna.

"You promised you'd never tell a soul. That was a secret Jo!" she hissed. Joanna smirked and said "I think it's ironic, all this time you've liked him. All the days you've wished that it was you he liked not me. But no, it was always me he liked! It clearly shows just who's better!" Alexi shook her head and said "Jo, why are you doing this? I always helped you; I never did anything that could possibly hurt you!" Joanna turned up her nose and said "For someone with such brains, you're such an idiot Alexi."

Alexi's face dropped as Joanna carried on. "You were always better than me, at everything. You're smarter, you're more adventurous, got such spirit. I got none of that, but for once I was better than you! I'm prettier and he wanted me! It just shows how much talent is needed in a woman, for all your talents you're useless! Look around, how many successful women are married and how many women who like me pretty but not as clever are! A talented woman never marries; you have no future, what's the point of you even being here?"

Alexi's eyes filled with tears and she hung her head, dashing her tears away she looked up at Joanna and said "I stayed for you, you know. All we had was each other, life's not worth living if you don't have something to hold onto. You were that something! You know that all I've ever wanted was a happy family, you couldn't even let me have that. Not even the dream of that? You just tore out my reason for being alive, I sincerely hope you happy!"

She ran out the door avoiding Ben and Michael tries to stop, everyone stared after her and then all turned to look at Joanna who looked incredibly smug with the fact that she had just destroyed her sister's hopes and dreams.


	5. A surprising announcement and a proposal

_**Recap: Anthony rescued Joanna, and Alexi realised who Sweeney was, her father. Lucy reappears and the truth comes out, Joanna then turns into a bitch and tells every Alexi likes Michael. And then tells her she has no reason to be alive and destroys Alexi's dream for a family. **_

Joanna turned and smiled at Michael and said "Finally, she's gone. I'll quite happily marry you now. I couldn't have said that in reality I did want you because she liked you and apparently that's like breaking some sisterly code. But she's gone now!" Michael looked at her in disgust and said "Who are you? You're not the Joanna I know, the Joanna I know loved her sister. She depended on her!"

Joanna rolled her eyes and said "Have you been paying attention? That Joanna doesn't exist anymore, she died when I found out Alexi liked you. I needed Alexi to believe that I needed her, well I did. I needed her to give me a reason to get rid of her and like the stupid little thing she is, she did!" Michael shook his head and said "I've been so blind, I can't believe this! I can't believe you actually thought I simply wanted you for your looks; I'm not a shallow man. You looked so much like your mother; I actually fooled myself into believing you were like her."

He shook his head as he continued "Now all I see is a spiteful spoilt little girl, it wasn't you I wanted. Your personality doesn't exist, not in you. It resides in….Alexi! She was the one I wanted, I couldn't look past her ties your father. How much she looked like him and her insolence, but underneath it all was the traits I loved in your mother. But I can see it clearly now, I don't want Lucy or you. I want Alexi, no I need her. She's helped me be the man I am now; she wouldn't give in to what I wanted like you did."

He stared off into the distance and then pulling himself back to reality quickly bolted out of the door, trying to find Alexi. Alexi had found her way back to Michael's house; she made her way back up to hers and Joanna's room. She looked around the room remembering all the good times she had shared with Joanna. She collapsed against the bookshelves, and slid down to the floor, her hands covering her face.

She heard a noise and looking up saw Beadle sidling up to her, he grinned and said "The judge gave you to me!" He yanked her up and pushed her against the bookshelf, to his surprise she didn't even struggle. What was the point? She thought to herself, as Joanna had said she had no future. She allowed him to kiss and grope her, he was removing the shirt she was wearing when he was ripped off of her.

She slid down to the floor again and looking up watched as Michael punched Beadle. Beadle frowned and said "But sir, you gave her to me!" Michael glared and said "Well I'm taking her back, now get out of my sight you snivelling little cretin. You're fired as well!" As Beadle scurried away he knelt in front of her said "Why weren't you struggling? You surely can't have enjoyed that!" Alexi shook her head and said "He wanted me! Why would I bother? I've no future, why not get what I can?" Michael took her hand and shaking his head and said "You do have a future, don't listen to your sister. She's a spiteful little wench!"

Alexi sighed and said "What future? Joanna was right, men don't want girls like me. I'm too much to handle!" Michael leaned forward and pressed his lips gently to hers, he pulled back and she stared at him saying "You….. you kissed me!" He nodded and said "Alexi, you're true name is Alexis Barker, but will you do me the honour of changing it to Alexis Turpin." Alexi sighed and said "Sir, I don't want to be your ward as you marry Joanna. Anyway my family's back together, I can go back to them."

Michael laughed and she looked up at him hurt, he smiled and said "Alexi, I don't want you to be my ward! I want you to be my wife!" Alexi looked at him in shock and said "Wait, what? No, you want Joanna. You always have!" Michael sighed and said "It came as a shock to me as well. After you left, she said she wanted to marry me, she just needed to get you out the way. I realised that'd I'd been blinded by her resemblance to your mother. I thought she was the same as Lucy, but after she said all that stuff, I realised I didn't want either of them. I was being fooled, it was you I was attracted to."

Alexi stared at him and said "Really?" He nodded and said "You're a mixture of your parents, kind and caring like your mother, with your father's edgy looks along with his insolence and brains. Anyway I'll need someone to keep me on my toes, stop be getting to arrogant won't I?" Alexi laughed and said "Joanna's too subservient to do that, anyway she only likes your money not you!" Michael smiled and said "And you don't?" Alexi grinned and said "It's an added bonus, but if I could choose either you or your money, well I think the answer is clear! You, always you!"

Michael smiled and offered her a hand, she took it and he pulled her upright. He looked down at her and then quickly dipped his head and placed his lips on hers. Alexi wrapped her arms round his neck as his arms made their way around her waist, they broke apart and Michael said "Now will you marry me?" Alexi smiled and said "I already love you but I don't know the real you. So I'll marry you but I need time to get to know you!" Michael nodded and said "Smart, sexy and sensible. What did I do to deserve you?" She laughed and he fished in his pocket and said "I guess I just need to give you this!"

He pulled out a ring and Alexi gasped, the ring was silver with a row of emerald on the top. The emeralds were cut in the shape of hearts and on the inside of the ring the words 'I Love You, My Darling' were engraved. Alexi stared at the ring and Michael said "It belonged to my great-grandmother; she hoped one day it'd go to a woman who was as beautiful as it. Now she'll get her wish!" Alexi blushed and Michael slipped the ring onto her finger.

He embraced her and said "We'd better tell your family, I reckon your mother's going to smile and be happy for us. Your father's going to need to be restrained, and well Joanna will turn pea green with envy." Alexi laughed and said "Let's go let the world know!" Michael nodded and said "But first, I'd like to be engaged to a girl!" Alexi looked down at her clothes and laughed, she noticed the half open shirt and said "Oh ewww, I actually let him touch me. Ew ew ew ew ew!" Michael laughed and then tracing her collarbone said "As long as you don't in the future, that's fine!"

Alexi raised an eyebrow and said "Hey I was depressed alright!" Michael smiled and then left the room, he returned with a gorgeous emerald green dress. He held it out and said "I kept my mother's old dresses, I hope it'll fit." Alexi pulled on a corset and got Michael to lace it for her. She then pulled on the dress and took off the breeches; she pulled on some black shoes and brushed her hair.

Michael looked at her when she was done, she was stunning. She smiled and said "Do I look alright?" Michael opened and closed his mouth and then nodded. Alexi giggled and said "I guess it's alright. Shall we?" Michael finally got his voice back and said "Yes, oh lord you are….. You must have fallen from heaven." Alexi blushed and let him lead her out the house, they walked back to her father's.


	6. A jealous girl and a new home

_**Recap: Joanna after chasing Alexi away wanted to marry Michael, Michael realised what a shallow spoilt girl Joanna was and realised he love Alexi. Alexi let Beadle grope her but Michael saved her. Michael proposed and Alexi agreed. **_

They stopped outside and Alexi said "You go first!" He nodded and opened the door; Ben and Lucy were quietly talking in a corner while Joanna sat moodily in the barber chair. Anthony leaned against a wall in the dark silently watching Joanna, wondering what had happened the girl he had originally fallen for. Ben and Lucy looked up as the door opened, they saw Michael and Ben said "Did you find her? Is she alright?"

Michael nodded and said "Yes to both, I'd like to present my fiancée Alexi." He moved aside to reveal Alexi, Alexi walked in and smiled. Lucy and Anthony smiled at her, Joanna glared at her and Ben's jaw dropped. He then turned to Michael, Alexi looked at Anthony who nodded and grabbed Ben before he could lunge at Michael. Alexi sighed and said "Father, please don't try and kill my fiancé!" Ben turned to Alexi and did a double take and said "Are you really my daughter? You've got my features but you're so beautiful."

Alexi nodded and said "I manage to turn your feature into a good thing!" Ben grinned and said "Oi cheeky, well you've certainly gained my wit." Alexi laughed and said "You're very handsome father! Now do I have permission to marry Michael? Please father!" Ben glanced at Lucy who nodded so Ben sighed and nodded. Alexi ran and hugged her father, she then moved to her mother who picked up her hand.

She gasped at the ring and then said "Oi Ben, why didn't I get a ring like this?" Ben looked at the ring and said "Because there's no way I could afford that! Hello just a barber here!" He turned to Michael and said "How did you even afford that?" Michael laughed and said "It's a family heirloom, I think it's appropriate that such a pretty ring should go to the prettiest person I know!" Alexi blushed and Anthony and Joanna came over to investigate, Joanna looked at it and then slapped Alexi.

She was grabbed by Ben as Michael wrapped his arms around Alexi in a protective manner, Joanna screamed "That should be mine, I should be marrying him! He wanted me but you stole him, he was meant to be mine!" Alexi stayed calm and simply said "You don't suit green, it makes you look ill!" Joann shut up in shock, they heard a giggle and saw Lucy trying to stifle her laughter. Alexi was struck next and she started giggling, Michael looked at her and his normal stoic face cracked and he chuckled. After that it quickly spread to Ben and even Anthony, Joanna glared at all of them as they laughed at Alexi's comment after Ben let her go.

Alexi calmed down first and the others quickly followed suit, Michael stared down at her and then glancing around the room shook his head and said "You can't live here!" Ben frowned and said "What?" Michael smiled and said "You can't live in this hovel, anyway Alexi's just regained you, she won't want to leave you so soon. You will come and live in my house, you can have a room so you may practise your trade!"

Alexi beamed at Michael and then looked at her father, he glanced at Lucy who said "We'd love that thank you, I trust you to look after my daughter but I'd still like to be close to her!" Ben nodded and then looked over at Joanna who was still glaring at Alexi. Alexi rolled her eyes and then turned to Anthony and said "I apologise for my sister's atrocious behaviour, I offer you lodgings in our house to make-up for it." Michael nodded and said "If you'd like I'm in need of a new scribe at the court house as well." Anthony nodded and said "I'd love that, thanks."

Joanna flashed a smiled at Michael and said "I assume I can keep my room." Michael looked at her and said "It is because of your parents and Alexi that you will be allowed back into my home. I warn you though, hurt any of them and you'll be living back here on your own." Michael wrapped an arm round Alexi and said "Come, you must be exhausted and I'm surprised there isn't blood everywhere. That cut needs to be sorted and soon." Alexi glanced at the cut which had reopened and was bleeding again; she smiled at Michael and said "I'd completely forgotten, seems as if I'm going to need someone to look after me!"

Ben laughed and said "Keep you out of trouble as well." Alexi stuck her tongue out at her father and said "Another thing I inherited from you!" Lucy laughed and leaned against Ben while saying "She got my ability for comebacks clearly." Alexi smiled and then let Michael lead them out of the room, and walk them back to the house where Beadle waited in the hall. Beadle looked at Michael and said "Sir what is going on? I thought you wanted Joanna!" Michael glared at said "Call it an epiphany! And I thought I told you that you were fired, get out of here!"

Beadle was shoved onto the street and Alexi laughed and said "Never liked him. Creeped me out, that one!" Lucy nodded and said "Me too, I swear if Michael hadn't wanted me, he would have!" Ben wrapped his arms round Lucy and Michael sighed and said "I'm sorry for the pain I cause you, I was blinded by jealousy. I'm sorry for all I did, the only consolation I have is that I now have Alexi."

Ben nodded and said "I can see how perfect the two of you are together. Right family, wrong generation." Joanna glared at her sister and mumbled "Wrong child too." Alexi ignored her and then smiled up at Michael and said "So shall we see where people are sleeping, then perhaps you can show me my new sleeping quarters?" Michael grinned at her and Ben said "Oi, excuse me parents in the same room. Plus you're not married yet!" Alexi laughed and said "I know father, I want to know where I'll be sleeping."

Ben raised an eyebrow and said "You really do take after your mother!" Lucy frowned and said "You say that like it's a bad thing!" Ben turned to her and hurriedly said "No, it's not a bad thing, just she's too smart for me. I just can't keep up!" Lucy and Alexi laughed and everyone was shown their rooms, finally Michael led Alexi to their rooms. There was an en-suite bathroom, but it also had a separate adjoining bedroom, Michael turned to Alexi and said "It was my mother's room, I had to be close to her in her later years in case she needed anything. I'm sure your parents would feel better if you slept in there until we're married."

Alexi smiled and said "You're so good to me!" He took her hands and said "It's because I love you! Now let's get that cut sorted out!" He led her to the bathroom, gently cleaning her hand he bandaged it and said "Come tis almost dinner!"


	7. A new plot and a marriage

_**Recap: Michael introduced as Alexi as his fiancée, Joanna slapped Alexi and screamed at her, they all moved into Michael's house, Anthony became Michael's new scribe as Beadle got kicked out. **_

They dined together and then moved to the library where they sat and chatted. Lucy saw beside Ben whereas Alexi who was less formal, lay down with her head on Michael's lap. Anthony stood by the fir until Alexi said "Come sit down, please what's with all the formality? We're going to be family." He sat down on the floor by Alexi and she raised a hand and gently stroked his hair. Joanna sat in a chair sulking and Alexi startled everyone by saying "I've always wanted a brother, someone to be over protective."

Michael laughed and said "I can do that!" Alexi laughed and said "Yeah, but whose going to be over protective from you?" Ben cleared his throat and Alexi laughed and said "You're meant to disapprove but be supportive!" She then smiled and said "Father, if Anthony doesn't marry Jo, can you adopt him?" Anthony twisted to stare at her and she grinned and said "Wouldn't it be great? Anyway I did say we're going to be family." Anthony laughed and said "Well I can say you'd make a great sister!"

Alexi smiled and looked up at Michael who moved a strand of hair from her eyes. Leaning down he gently kissed her and said "I think it's time you should go to bed. It's been a long day for you!" Alexi sighed and said "I guess you're right!" She went to stand up when Anthony offered her a hand, she took it and he helped her up. He hugged and said "Goodnight!" She smiled and kissed her parents goodnight, they stood up and said "I think it's time we all went to bed."

Everyone went to their separate rooms, Alexi followed Michael and then kissed him goodnight. She entered her room and changed into a night dress, she lay down to sleep but after an hour she found she couldn't sleep. Quietly getting up she walked into Michael's room and slid into bed beside him, he turned to her and said "Hello, couldn't sleep?" Alexi shook her head and said "Yeah, slightly worried that Jo's going to murder me in my sleep."

Michael chuckled and then wrapped his arms around her; she snuggled against him duly noting that he only slept in trousers. Laying her head on his shoulder she said "You going to protect me in my sleep?" Michael nodded and said "Sleep well my darling!" They drifted off to sleep, however Joanna sat wide awake in her room. Sitting at the window seat she looked out of the window as she used and caught a glimpse of the Beadle hanging around outside.

Smirking she opened the window and said "Oi, we need to talk!" Beadle let himself in the servants way and made his way up to her room. Joanna smirked and said "I need your help, you want Alexi and I want Michael. Here's the plan!" Beadle grinned as she explained and said "When are we going to put this into action?" Joanna grinned and said "Tomorrow, as soon as possible I want that ring on my finger!" He nodded and left the house, Joanna fell asleep eagerly waiting the next day when Michael Turpin would be hers!

Alexi's eyes fluttered open to see Michael staring at her, she smiled and said "Now this is something I could get used to!" He looked confused and said "What is?" She laughed and said "Waking up to see you looking at me with that look in your eyes!" Michael smiled and leaning down he gently kissed her.

It was when Michael and Anthony went to court that Joanna and Beadle struck! Ben and Lucy were setting up his workshop when Beadle and Joanna knocked them out and tied them up. Alexi was in the library reading when Beadle and Joanna walked in, she looked up and said "May I remind you Beadle that you were evicted from this house! Joanna is there something I can help you with?"

Joanna nodded at Beadle who grabbed Alexi and pushed her against a wall, Alexi couldn't help but think that this was becoming a habit of his. She struggled but Joanna said "If you want mum and dad alive I would participate. They currently tied up in dad's workshop, if you don't do what I want, well bye bye parents!" Alexi stared at Joanna and realised the choice she had to make, Joanna had made it so she had to choose between Michael and her parents.

Tears fell down her cheeks as she kissed the Beadle shuddering in disgust as she did so. Suddenly Michael entered the room with Anthony; he stared at them and then looked at Joanna. Joanna had a shocked look on her face and said "I can't believe it; I just came in and saw this. I don't know what lies she's been feeding you about me but I'm so sorry." Michael looked away as Beadle finished the kiss, Alexi looked at Michael who strode over to her and wrenched the ring off her finger.

He handed it to Joanna who said "Oh Michael, it's beautiful. Let's not wait, come on let's go get married straight away." Michael led her out the room nodding, not even sparing a glance for Alexi. Alexi watched them go and collapsed to the floor, Beadle attempted to grab her but Anthony blocked his way. He crouched in front of her and said "What happened? I know you'd never cheat on him. You love him too much!"

Alexi looked at him, tears making tracks down her cheeks. She swallowed and said "They have my parents; she said she'd kill them if I didn't participate. I couldn't lose them again; I had to lose Michael instead!" Anthony wrapped his arms round Alexi and said "I can't believe Joanna would do that, come on let's go find your parents!" They found them and untied them, Lucy embraced her daughter and said "What did Joanna do?"

Anthony explained as Alexi couldn't get the words out for sobs wracked her slight figure. Ben looked disgusted and said "That child is not mine. Anthony, Alexi already considers you a brother! Would you like to join our family?" Anthony nodded and then said "Right I need to go back to court!" Ben frowned and said "I thought it was over!" Anthony nodded and said "I need to resign, I won't work for him."

They headed towards court and saw Michael and Joanna on the way home, Joanna squealed and said "Mum, Dad isn't it fantastic. Michael and I are married!" Lucy stared at her and said "Sorry, are you under the impression you're still our daughter? Oh sorry, no we're on the way to court to disown you and to adopt Anthony." Anthony smiled and then turning to Michael said "You may want to find yourself a new scribe!"


	8. A mistake and an argument

_**Recap: They spent a night together where Alexi expressed a wish for Anthony as a brother, they went to bed but Alexi couldn't sleep so climbed into bed with Michael. Joanna plotted with Beadle to break apart Michael and Alexi. She captured her parents and threatened to kill them if Alexi didn't cheat on Michael with Beadle. Michael came home and took the ring from Alexi and gave it to Joanna. Joanna and Michael got married and Ben and Lucy after being rescue went with Alexi and Anthony to disown Joanna and adopt Anthony. **_

Michael frowned and said "What for?" Anthony laughed and said "I quit, there is no way I'd work for you after what you did to Alexi." Anthony turned to look at Alexi who had disappeared, Anthony saw her turn a corner and Ben ran after her. Michael frowned and said "Alexi was caught canoodling with another man. You saw it, there was no way I'd stay with her after that."

Anthony sighed and said "You're a blind old fool, I've seen how Alexi reacts with you. She's in love with you, there's no way she'd do it willingly. She must have been blackmailed by someone, someone who stood to gain something from it." Michael shook his head and said "No, it's not possible." Lucy and Anthony walked off to go sort out the paperwork at court, Michael looked at Joanna who grabbed and kissed him.

She smirked and said "Til death do us part, you're mine now! Oh and I want them to stay with us, so Alexi can see us every single day. That'll teach her to try and steal my man." Michael looked away and said "What they said is true, you tricked me. You blackmailed Alexi and made me believe she didn't love me, oh my god Alexi what have I done?" He sprinted after Ben and arrived at Ben's old shop, he walked upstairs to find Ben and Alexi arguing.

He listened in to try and understand what was going on.

"Father please!"

"Alexi no!

"Please it's one cut!"

"I can't you're my daughter."

"As your daughter I ask you, I love him but he's married now. I can't do anything, I can't get him back, please just do it!"

"There will be other people!"

"Father don't you understand, he was my life! He's gone and my life is over, I will never be able to have anyone else because I'll never love them as much as I love him."

"But what about me? What about Lucy and Anthony? What will happen to us if I do it? Alexi I just got you back from him, he ruined my life. He took my wife and my children away from me, I only got you back yesterday and now you're saying you want to leave me. I can't let you do it, I need Alexi! Please don't let him ruin your life, like he did mine!"

"Father, he's already ruined it. He's ruined my future , Joanna was right I do have no future because she made it so!"

"Alexi please stay for us!"

"I can't father, please!"

"I can't kill you Alexi!"

Michael gasped and their eyes flicked to the door, Ben marched over and wrenched it open to find Michael standing their listening in on them. They bother stared at him until Alexi looked away not willing to look at the man she loved so much but now could never have due to her sister's greed.

She looked up at her father and said "Father, it hurts. Please!" Ben sighed and hugged her, she whispered "I will always love you father but please do it!"

There was a sickening rip of clothing and Alexi smiled, it was at that point that Alexi knew that he had given in to her pleading!


	9. A couple of deaths

_**Recap: Alexi ran away after the confrontation and Ben followed her, Anthony helped Michael realise his mistake and Joanna's treachery. Michael ran after Ben and Alexi to find them arguing over whether Ben would kill Alexi or not. When he was discovered Ben gave him and while hugging Alexi stabbed her. **_

Ben lowered his head and let out a sob, tears falling down his cheeks he gently lowered her to the floor. Blood stained the beautiful white dress she was wearing red. Michael looked at the woman he loved lying on the floor and tears in his eyes he fell to his knees, he sobbed and stuttered out "Alexi, no! I love you Alexi, please I'm so sorry. I should have realised you would never do that willingly, please don't die on me!"

Alexi smiled and said "Michael, I love you. I always have, even when you were a complete bastard I still loved you. I'm sad that you didn't trust me enough to believe I would ever cheat on you. But you're married now, to my sister! All I ask is that please don't punish her, treat her like you would treat me. She is my sister, and for all her misdeeds and the amount of times she betrayed me I still love her, I grew up with her! I could never hate her, I love you Michael and I always will."

She choked on the last word and with it her eyes closed and her breathing stopped. Michael and Ben's breathing hitched and Michael bent over and took Alexi's hand, it was cold and limp, so unlike it had been that morning in bed when she had caressed his face and proclaimed how she would love to wake up each morning to see his face. How could he have been so stupid to have believe Joanna, Alexi had proved herself much more trustworthy than Joanna and yet it had been Joanna he had believed.

The swung open to reveal a chattering Lucy and Anthony and a sulking Joanna tagging along, as they took in the sight of Alexi lying dead on the floor with Ben leaning against a wall for support and Michael kneeling beside her, her blood beginning to stain his trousers, Lucy screamed and ran towards her fallen daughter. Anthony looked away from the sight of his recent sister and Joanna gaped in shock at her late sister. Lucy looked up at Ben who had blood covering his hands, she shook her head and said "Please tell me, it wasn't you!"

Ben shook his head and said "I… can't, my little girl I….!" Words failed him as he looked at his blood covered hands and tried to explain why he had killed their daughter. Michael sobbing said "It's all my fault, she wanted it. She begged for it, and all because of me! Her life was over, I tainted her life and made it so she could have no future without me. My marriage to Joanna ended her life, long before this razor managed it. I should have believed in her, I should never have believed Joanna. If I had believed in her, you'd still have your daughter and I'd still have the love of my life!"

They all looked down at the fallen figure, she seemed so serene and peaceful in death as her blood spread across the ground. Ben walked over to his wife and wrapping his arms around her picked her up and cradled her to him, staring solemnly down at their daughter and the broken man sobbing beside her figure. Joanna stood in a corner with a guilty expression set upon her face.

How could she have possibly been this selfish? How had so little cost her sister, her twin sister, the other half of her, her life? She bent her head as tears began to roll down her face as she sobbed "No it's not your fault it's mine! I cost her her life, through my selfishness and greed. I was so determined to get your money that I couldn't see how perfect the two of you were for each other."

She slowly moved forward removing the rings on her finger, kneeling down she picked up Alexi's left hand and slid them gently onto her ring finger. She sighed and said "Alexi is the one who should be wearing these, I was wrong all along, they belong to her not to me!" Michael sighed staring at the ring's on Alexi's fingers and then to the razor plunged into her chest which had stolen her from this world.

Gently he took the razor from her chest and then beckoned to Ben, Ben made his way over and Michael said "Ben, I need you to do me a favour. As I ruined her life, indeed she ruined mine. Because she tainted me as much as I tainted her, I can't live without her. So I need you to give me the closest shave possible." Ben gasped and said "No, I can't do it. I've already taken my daughter's life today, don't make me take another!"

Michael sobbed and said "Please sir, it'd be the last thing I ever asked of you!" Ben shook his head so Anthony moved forward and said "Alexi would have hated me for this, she would have insisted that you move on with your life, but I can see as it was impossible for Alexi it's just as impossible for you. I will do as you wish!" He took the razor from Michael who kneeling beside Alexi took one of her hands and then tilted his head back.

Anthony stood behind him and with one quick cut it was done, Michael fell beside Alexi a smile similar to hers upon his face. Lucy and Ben and Joanna looked to the side as Anthony dropped the razor and moved back to join them, they wrapped their arms around each other and looked on sombrely at couple wreathed in blood destined to be together forever!


	10. An happyer alternative ending

**Okay for those of you who didn't want the depressing ending and wanted some sort of happy ending, this is what I thought of for you guys!**

_**Recap: Alexi ran away after the confrontation and Ben followed her, Anthony helped Michael realise his mistake and Joanna's treachery. Michael ran after Ben and Alexi to find them arguing over whether Ben would kill Alexi or not. When he was discovered Ben gave him and while hugging Alexi stabbed her. **_

Ben lowered his head and let out a sob, tears falling down his cheeks he gently lowered her to the floor. Blood stained the beautiful white dress she was wearing red. Michael looked at the woman he loved lying on the floor and tears in his eyes he fell to his knees, he sobbed and stuttered out "Alexi, no! I love you Alexi, please I'm so sorry. I should have realised you would never do that willingly, please don't die on me!"

Alexi smiled and said "Michael, I love you. I always have, even when you were a complete bastard I still loved you. I'm sad that you didn't trust me enough to believe I would ever cheat on you. But you're married now, to my sister! All I ask is that please don't punish her, treat her like you would treat me. She is my sister, and for all her misdeeds and the amount of times she betrayed me I still love her, I grew up with her! I could never hate her, I love you Michael and I always will."

She choked on the last word and with it her eyes closed and her breathing stopped. Michael and Ben's breathing hitched and Michael bent over and took Alexi's hand, it was cold and limp, so unlike it had been that morning in bed when she had caressed his face and proclaimed how she would love to wake up each morning to see his face. How could he have been so stupid to have believe Joanna, Alexi had proved herself much more trustworthy than Joanna and yet it had been Joanna he had believed.

The swung open to reveal a chattering Lucy and Anthony and a sulking Joanna tagging along, as they took in the sight of Alexi lying dead on the floor with Ben leaning against a wall for support and Michael kneeling beside her, her blood beginning to stain his trousers, Lucy screamed and ran towards her fallen daughter. Anthony looked away from the sight of his recent sister and Joanna gaped in shock at her late sister. Lucy looked up at Ben who had blood covering his hands, she shook her head and said "Please tell me, it wasn't you!"

Ben shook his head and said "I… can't, my little girl I….!" Words failed him as he looked at his blood covered hands and tried to explain why he had killed their daughter. Michael sobbing said "It's all my fault, she wanted it. She begged for it, and all because of me! Her life was over, I tainted her life and made it so she could have no future without me. My marriage to Joanna ended her life, long before this razor managed it. I should have believed in her, I should never have believed Joanna. If I had believed in her, you'd still have your daughter and I'd still have the love of my life!"

They all looked down at the fallen figure, she seemed so serene and peaceful in death as her blood spread across the ground. Ben walked over to his wife and wrapping his arms around her picked her up and cradled her to him, staring solemnly down at their daughter and the broken man sobbing beside her figure. Joanna stood in a corner with a guilty expression set upon her face.

How could she have possibly been this selfish? How had so little cost her sister, her twin sister, the other half of her, her life? She bent her head as tears began to roll down her face as she sobbed "No it's not your fault it's mine! I cost her her life, through my selfishness and greed. I was so determined to get your money that I couldn't see how perfect the two of you were for each other."

She slowly moved forward removing the rings on her finger, kneeling down she picked up Alexi's left hand and slid them gently onto her ring finger. She sighed and said "Alexi is the one who should be wearing these, I was wrong all along, they belong to her not to me!" Michael sighed staring at the ring's on Alexi's fingers and then to the razor plunged into her chest which had stolen her from this world.

Gently he took the razor from her chest and then beckoned to Ben, Ben made his way over and Michael said "Ben, I need you to do me a favour. As I ruined her life, indeed she ruined mine. Because she tainted me as much as I tainted her, I can't live without her. So I need you to give me the closest shave possible." Ben gasped and said "No, I can't do it. I've already taken my daughter's life today, don't make me take another!"

Michael sobbed and said "Please sir, it'd be the last thing I ever asked of you!" Ben shook his head so Anthony moved forward and said "Alexi would have hated me for this, she would have insisted that you move on with your life, but I can see as it was impossible for Alexi it's just as impossible for you. I will do as you wish!" He took the razor from Michael who kneeling beside Alexi took one of her hands and then tilted his head back.

Anthony stood behind him and with one quick cut it was done, Michael fell beside Alexi a smile similar to hers upon his face. Lucy and Ben and Joanna looked to the side as Anthony dropped the razor and moved back to join them, they wrapped their arms around each other and looked on sombrely at couple wreathed in blood destined to be together forever!

Alexi looked around at the situation around her from her place by the door, she waited until Michael joined and then shaking her said "You bastard, I told you to look after Joanna!" Michael laughed and said "I couldn't live without you love, so I died to be with you!" Alexi laughed and said "I love you too! Man you are so cliché you'd die to be with me!" She leaned over and kissed him, a white light surrounded them and they disappeared from the room where there family looked at their bodies sadly.


End file.
